To Want
by Konoichi2.0
Summary: Hinata had wanted several things in life and she certainly didn't get all of them. But when her father makes sure she can't have the thing she wants most, she wonders if her will is strong enough to fight for it.
1. The news

**A\N: Well after several months of sitting on my computer watching youtube videos I finally decided to put my lazy mind to a fan fiction. And yes it's Naruhina. So all you avid Naruhina fans, please enjoy ******

Hinata had never considered herself a brave person. She knew that. She punished herself each and every day for not being more courageous. When her father called her to his chambers, she felt her will to be even a little bit brave slip quickly.

After all it was very seldom Hinata spoke with her father, especially alone. She preferred to spend her time with her teammates and certain blonde ninjas.

Hiashi Hyuga sat on a silken pillow in the center of the room, no expression what so ever on his face. His room was in perfect order and everything about his appearance shouted elegance. Hinata felt extremely as self conscious as ever when she entered the room.

The scratches and scars from her last mission had yet to fade and they were even more apparent against her father's squeaky clean look.

Hiashi was a rather tall and imposing man. A stern look was always certain to be found on his face. But today was different. Today Hiashi Hyuga looked almost…sad.

Hinata gave a brief bow to her father and kneeled down onto a cushion. She tried to look into her father's eyes, but for some reason he refused to meet her gaze. She quickly pulled down her sleeves farther down her arms to hide the cuts.

"Good day Hinata. How are you?"

"I'm well father."

"Good, good," he said stroking his chin.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" He slipped his eyes carefully to the wall.

"Hinata, you know by now that I'm not intending to make you my heir." She had heard those words many times before. It was odd though how they continued to sting.

"Yes father."

"I have been thinking about your future a lot recently."

_My future? When did he start thinking of me?_

"It's been on my mind all the time. I'm actually worried." Hinata wasn't sure, but she thought that she gulped.

"Look…I'm not going to sugar coat things. You're not the most talented ninja Hinata."

_Kurenai thinks I'm getting better,_ she thought to herself. She just wished she could come out and say it.

"All I want is for you to just be taken care of. I want you to have a secure future. I know that right now you're happy on the ninja path. But I'm not sure if that's the best plan for you."

"But…but father I-" He held up his hand to stop her.

"Let me finish. You may not realize how dangerous of a life you are leading." She realized exactly how dangerous it was, especially when she was stuck in a cocoon floating down a river to her death.

"I want you to be safe Hinata. As your father it's my duty to watch out for you. But I can't watch you forever." He rose from the floor, he walked to the window. He didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"What are you saying father?"

"You're not a child. You're sixteen, a young woman. I think it would be an appropriate for you to find a husband."

"….husband?" A ninja with little talent, not becoming an heir, she had heard all those things before. But not this.

She was so confused. Where on earth did he get that idea. Of all the things she thought her father would say when she entered his room, this was the last on her list.

"But-but father, how could I possibly find a husband. I'm nothing special, who would want to marry me?" He didn't even blink, just rattled off the terrible answer.

"I have thought of this. To make things simpler…I have arranged a marriage for you."

Anyone looking down on her would have seen a scared young woman, clutching her hand to her mouth. But Hinata felt nothing. Nothing at all. She was blank, numb. Words of protest tried to leave her throat, but she choked them back. All she noticed was her legs starting to cramp from sitting so long.

"Hinata?" her father asked, noticing her profound silence.

"Who…who is it?"

"A young noble, he is just passing through this week actually. He lives a few towns away. I had heard he was looking for a wife. He is a very kind and gentle man. He will take good car-"

"Please…stop." Hinata rose from her sitting position and began to inch her way to the door. To her, it felt like the room was spinning, every inch of the walls were closing in on her.

"Hinata wait," He tried to help her from stumbling but she turned away. She leaned on the door frame to get some balance back. Very carefully, very slowly, Hinata mechanically turned to her father.

"Thank you father," she managed to whisper, "for thinking of me."

_Slam._

Hinata had left the room and although she didn't mean to, she did slam the door. Her father thought about going after her but then again he wasn't so brave either.

……

The breeze felt unusually cool for a day in the leaf village. Hinata was so used to the warmth and sun. There were few days that the leaf village was cold or cloudy.

As she walked through the garden, the only thing on her mind wasn't what you might think. She wasn't thinking of the lifetime she would spend with a man she'd never met, the tyranny her father had so kindly disguised as looking out for her, or all the friends she would leave behind when she moved in with her new husband.

She thought of Naruto.

It wasn't adoration or a simple crush anymore. It was a love that grew more and more each day. She admired his consistent training, the way he slurped his ramen, the childish way he pouted when he couldn't get a technique just right.

She had to admit that she found his appearance even more appealing then when they were twelve. Those two and half years with Jiraiya did his body good. When he came back, Hinata no longer saw the scrawny little boy but a tall, handsome teenager.

She still blushed heavily around him especially when she found him shirtless by the training grounds. But luckily the fainting ceased as she spent more time with him.

Hinata had spent little time wondering about how her life would turn out. She did however, picture a pleasant future of her and Naruto. They would start out talking all the time, then progress to dating, marriage, kids, growing old together.

She wanted Naruto to be a prevalent part of her future however life turned out. The man she was now engaged to would definitely complicate things.

Why couldn't things be simpler? She'd rather be from a poor family with no rules, or stupid customs. Then she could marry whoever she wanted.

Kneeling down in a little patch of daisies, the two sides of Hinata's mind began to wrestle. The shy obedient side was about to give in to the bold independent one.

_Why don't you ask for what you want?_

_My father's already decided. _

_Your father this, your father that! He practically sold you off to some guy you've never met so he won't have to keep you in his house any more._

…_he cares about me. _

_Bull! He just wants you out of his way. _

Hinata gripped her head hard, she couldn't shut that other side up.

_Stop. Please stop. I don't want to think about it._

_I'm not stopping until you listen to me. You've always ignored this part of our mind. This isn't about being the heir. This is our life, the next steps of our life. _

_Why fight him, I can't fight him. Nothing I do would make a difference anyway. _

_What about those things you thought in father's room. You were about to say something. Why didn't you?_

_We know he wouldn't listen. _

…_what about Naruto? _

That sparked her. That was all that was on her mind.

_Don't you see? You have to say something. You have to. You think this new husband will let you see Naruto. _

_I know, I know._

_Please do something._

_I KNOW!_

Weeping didn't take Hinata often. She usually kept tears locked up inside. But today she wept as hard as ever. The heaving shoulders, the sobbing. She hid her face in her knees but nothing stopped the sound.

Her father was in the room next to the garden taking his afternoon tea, pretending he couldn't hear her.

**A\N: Well that was fun! Don't worry this is just the first chapter. Anyone who reads this, please, please, please review! **


	2. The wedding

**A\N: Here's the next chap! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story.**

Naruto's weekly routine normally consisted of training, missions, training, eating, missions, training, eating, missions, training, eating, and more training. It was now time for his favorite part of the routine. Eating.

Naruto raced home form the training ground to his apartment, and went straight for the fridge.

"Hmm let's see…" The only thing to be found was an expired carton of milk, a pitcher of water, and a half a stick of butter. Disappointed, he closed the door. "What else is there?"

He then went to search through the cupboards for some instant ramen. The one food always certain to be found at Naruto's house was definitely ramen.

"Ramen ramen ramen. Yummy yummy ramen," he sang his ramen hunting song to himself. Opening his cabinet, his eyes dropped in sadness. Empty.

"Aw man," he continued to search thoroughly through the next cupboard, and the next one. Each contained the same thing. Empty.

Naruto tapped his pointer finger against his chin and thought carefully about this sad situation. How could the cupboards let him down? What is a boy to do with no food in his house?

"TO THE ICHIRAKU!"

……

In Naruto's mind, nothing compared to the deliciousness of the Ichiraku ramen. He only ate there three or four times a week.

He headed back to the training ground, happily rubbing his now full stomach. Working off all the carbs from his ramen diet was easy with an afternoon of training.

Sometimes when he walked back to the grounds, he stopped by the Hyuga mansion. He usually gave a hi to Hinata or Neji if one of them was there. He figured today would be a fine time for that.

When he got in sight of the mansion, he noticed all the doors were locked and the only person around was Neji.

These past few years after his fight with Naruto at the Chunin exams, Neji had been a very different person. Sure he was still the same serious ninja genius he had always been, but he was definitely less of a pain and a lot more fun to be around.

But Naruto walked up to him, he could see the look on Neji's face that he used to have when he was a jerk.

"He Neji. Where is everybody?" Neji narrowed his eyes angrily.

"They're at a wedding."

"Oh," he replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Have you seen Hinata any where?" he asked not wanting to hang around the grumpy guy. Neji's eyes narrowed even more.

"She's-"

"Hey Naruto," a voice said behind them. Sakura was just returning from work at the hospital.

"Hey Sakura. I was looking for Hinata. You seen her around?"

"Oh," Sakura replied, grinning inwardly. "No I haven't." She smiled at Neji who just continued to scowl.

"As I was saying," Neji continued to Naruto, "Hinata is out of town."

"She's on a mission?"

"No," he replied carefully, "She's at the wedding."

"Wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Whose wedding is it," Naruto asked, naturally curious.

"…hers."

"Huh?" Naruto replied stumped.

"I'm confused," Sakura agreed.

"It's Hinata's wedding."

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

"When did she even get engaged?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"Just yesterday," Neji replied with disgust.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But Hinata's only sixteen," Sakura pointed out. "Is she allowed to get married?"

"Marriage!" Naruto muttered angrily.

"If she has a parent's permission," Neji answered Sakura's question. "Trust me she has it."

"Marriage!" Naruto repeated just as angrily as before.

"You mean her father actually went along with his sixteen year old first born daughter getting married?"

"He was the one who came up with the idea," Neji replied recalling the look on Hinata's face when she told him. She was sitting in the garden when Neji came out to investigate the sound of her crying.

"It was arranged!" Sakura gasped as it dawned on her face.

"That's why I refused to go to the wedding," Neji said putting his face in his hands. "I couldn't watch her go through with this."

"Marriage!" Naruto repeated once again. Neji looked at him oddly but kept right on scowling.

"Hiashi's gone low in the past but this is definitely the lowest thing he's ever done."

"His own daughter," Sakura muttered sadly. Neji nodded in agreement. Both of them turned towards Naruto, guessing that he would fly into a rage. But he didn't. And as calmly as possible, he walked away.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked worried, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask grandma Tsunade to stop this."

"Now hold on," Neji injected, reaching out his hand to Naruto's shoulder. "What do you think that's going to accomplish?"

"She's the Hokage isn't she," Naruto replied jerking his shoulder from Neji's grasp.

"The Hokage can't do anything!" Neji replied frustrated. "She can't interfere in clan affairs."

"He's right Naruto," Sakura said sadly.

"So that's it?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura tried to reach out to him but she knew he was angry. You don't touch Naruto when he's mad. "We do nothing? Hinata's about to throw her life away on a stranger!"

"We have no choice," Neji said darkly. "I'm so sorry Naruto but we can't do anything."

"This is so unfair," Sakura added trying to comfort Naruto.

"There has to be something," Naruto sat down on the ground, putting his head in his hands.

"Well there isn't," Neji replied hopelessly. "Besides Hinata would never go against her father."

Sakura understood at first how right Neji was. She stared sadly at Naruto. _Poor Hinata,_ she thought, _now she'll never get to tell Naruto._

But then, it hit her.

"Wait a second! Something would make her go against her father!" Both Neji and Naruto turned to Sakura, both in serious confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked. "She would never say anything against Hiashi."

"Unless…" Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto's pouting face. Neji's face slowly beamed in realization.

"Of course!" Neji exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"What, What?"

"He'd have to get there fast enough though," Sakura continued, "What time does the wedding start."

"In about three hours," Neji replied.

"Ok so how far away is the town?"

"About three hours."

"I'm really confused you guys," Naruto whined. "What the heck are you guys saying?"

"Naruto," Sakura said seriously, "Do you want to stop Hinata?"

"Well obvious-"

"Then you have to tell her that you love her."

"……Heh?" Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. Seeing Naruto's clear lack of knowledge on this matter, she tried to speak slowly.

"Hinata.likes.you," she said as slowly as possible.

"…Are you serious?" Neji and Sakura just rolled their eyes. After all, everyone else in the village was painfully aware of who Hinata liked.

"Naruto, have you ever noticed Hinata blushing when she's by you?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Nope."

"Haven't you seen her faint whenever you surprise her or get really close?"

"Well now that you mention it."

"And haven't you noticed that she tends to open up a little more to you?"

"Actually, yeah." Neji nodded, pleased.

"You can stop her," Sakura added gently. "She'll stand up to her father for you."

Naruto didn't blink, didn't move, just thought. He never knew her feelings, she never said a word. But it was so clear to everyone else.

"I can't believe it," Naruto said, dumbfounded. He pressed his temple to his fingers. _Was it possible,_ he wondered, _does someone actually like me, love me?_

All those times people called him a monster, an abomination, evil even. Naruto knew deep down, even with his little crush on Sakura, there was a good he wouldn't find anyone who would actually like him back.

_But that doesn't matter, Hinata actually likes me,_ he thought with a grin spreading on his face.

"Naruto…Naruto!" Sakura called to him from his blissful thoughts.

"What?"

"You need to get moving!" She exclaimed. "The wedding's in three hours!"

"Right!" He started into a sprint. But then, as he was half down the street, he stopped. "Um Neji," he said sheepishly, "Where's the wedding?"

"Nanaka village," Neji replied with a laugh, "Now go."

"Right, thanks." And he was off. There was not a second to spare. _Don't worry Hinata, I'm coming. _

**A\N: Wow Naruto finally know about Hinata's love, it's about time. Anyway I hope anyone who reads this review, thanks again for the couple of people who favorited the story. Only one more chap to go! **


	3. The possibility

**A\N: Well here it is, the last chapter of my first real story. Sorry I didn't update last week or last night(I went and saw the fourth Indiana Jones movie which I totally recommend). Anyways, I hope everyone likes this last chapter! Read on!**

…………

There was really only one road out of the village of Konoha. Dusty, long, winding, altogether not a too happy road. Ninjas only traveled on that road if they had a mission. Naruto had been on it before but none of those times were pleasant.

One time he went to bring back Sasuke, and failed. The other time was when he left with Jiraiya for two years. Not the most fun experiences.

But now it was Hinata.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. All he focused on was the next step he had to make. Time was quickly slipping away and Nanaka village was still far from sight.

He just didn't understand. How could she even consider giving into her father's demands? He dreaded thinking about the man she was marrying. Who knew what he was like?

_He could be a jerk or really lame or worse, he could be…old…eww._ Naruto quickened his pace at that thought.

Hinata was a very complex person, no less of a mystery to Naruto. But even he thought that Hinata would turn down the idea of marriage at her age. He figured all girls thought about it from time to time. What kind of man they would marry, their dream wedding, children, growing old together, and all that romantic stuff. But she was sixteen, didn't she want to live life a little?

_What if I'm not there in time? What is she's married by the time I get there? Aww stop it Naruto, stop thinking that way,_ he thought as he pounded his fist to his head.

Failing this mission was not an option for Naruto. It was all the more worse when a friend was in trouble.

He tried to come up with a plan. This wasn't going to be as simple as throwing a kunai and shurikens at a few people. It was going to require a bit more diplomacy.

While seriously considering busting down the front door, Naruto felt a drop of water on his cheek. He was so busy focusing on the ground, he didn't notice the cloudy sky. A few more drops of rain clinked off Naruto's headband.

"Well it's just a little rain," But of course, just to his luck, it starting pouring a few seconds after his statement.

"Aww great!" Naruto tried to pull his collar over his head but it didn't give him much protection. He threw his hands into the air. "Come on, I'm having it hard enough!" he shouted to whatever deity ninjas turn to when they pray.

Naruto kept running, trying not to slip. His mind was racing as fast as his legs.

It never ceased to amaze him how his life had turned out. Ten years ago he never would have pictured this. He had people to turn to, friends, mentors. He still had painful memories of the jeers and the taunts he had received. But it seemed so long ago.

They had considered him a monster and it wasn't hard to figure out why. But Hinata didn't, despite a whole village full of people telling her to.

Most of the people he had come to know used to be the ones who taunted him. They were painfully associated with the place he called home. But his true friends never cursed him for being alive, they accepted him as one of their own.

_Hinata likes you,_ the words still danced blissfully around in his head. Maybe Sakura was on to something. The blushes, the fainting, the shyness. It made a little more sense now.

Naruto had never been extremely conscious of Hinata. He made sure to talk to her, tell her that her techniques were looking good, and ask her how she was doing. They shared a bowl of ramen maybe once or twice.

_Why didn't I notice,_ he thought desperately. _I mean, Sakura knew. Although she is a girl. They know that stuff right? But, Neji didn't seem surprised. Geez I'm stupid! _

He couldn't help but wondering, what would have happened if he knew? Would he share the same feelings? Would they talk about it? Would they date, fall in love…

Naruto was definitely angry when he heard the news. The injustice of it all, it was just like a movie. The cruel tyrant forces the obedient peasant to do his bidding just so she could be out of his hair. But it also struck a cord a little deeper in his heart.

Hinata worked so hard to be a ninja. She continued to push herself even when people told her she was weak. She reminded him of himself sometimes. No one thought she would amount to anything, not even her family. But she had come so far.

If Sakura hadn't told him, there was a chance that Naruto never would have known about the feelings Hinata had for him.

Is that why he was so angry when he found out? The chance to be with someone, slipping away? Naruto had wondered to himself many times if he would ever find someone. He wasn't exactly too popular with the ladies.

But someone did like him, someone of the female population too.

"Please don't let it be to late," he begged silently. His heart was pumping wildly now, his feet just as fast. He never noticed her feelings before. To him, it didn't seem like a possibility.

…………

She had to admit it was a lovely wedding. There were flowers everywhere. Various nobles from all over the Fire nation were there to attend. There were all kinds of elaborate food and classical musicians. The women were wearing their best clothes and they had managed to convince their husbands to wear theirs too.

But the groom was not her first choice.

Hinata sat in the back room of the mansion belonging to her fiancé. His parents ruled over the village of Nanaka. The lord and lady were very excited about their only son getting married. Too bad the same couldn't be said about the bride.

She was wearing a silken kimono embroidered with bright red and orange flowers and cranes. She was flipping her bracelet around her wrist when her sister came in.

"Hello Hinata," Hanabi said quietly as she entered the room. Hinata nodded, not taking her eyes off of her bracelet. Hanabi handed Hinata a bouquet with flowers identical to the ones on her kimono. Hinata didn't bother to look at them. "Are you nervous?"

Hinata wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course she was a little nervous, she was the focus of hundreds of people today. But she was more angry than anything.

Hinata glanced sadly at her sister. She was only eleven, she had her whole life ahead of her. And she had a future as a ninja.

"I am a little nervous Hanabi, thank you for being concerned," Hinata barely whispered. She slid the door to the room open. "But I'm sure you must be pleased."

"What do you mean?" Hanabi replied innocently.

"You'll be an heir after today," Hinata said coldly. "I won't be a member of this family. And you'll be on your way to being a ninja."

"That's not-" but she never finished. Hinata closed the door.

…………

She said that she was more angry than nervous, but now she wasn't so sure.

Two ladies, whom Hinata did not know, came in and dolled Hinata up with all so sorts of makeup and sprayed her with perfume. They twirled her hair up and stuck jeweled hair pins into her head. They tied the sash on her kimono extra tight and put a veil over her face. As soon they finished beautifying, Hinata was rushed out to the main hall where the ceremony was to take place.

Hundreds of eyes turned critically towards Hinata as she walked towards the front of the room. The mouths under those eyes had a lot to say.

"What a lovely girl, but I bet my niece would look even lovelier," one woman whispered to another.

"You'd think she would be looking much happier."

"She looks like she's about to cry."

"I heard she was a ninja."

"I can't believe the Hyuga clan would give up their heir."

The whispering was hardly whispering. Hinata could hear each and every cutting word as she made her way towards her groom.

It was actually the first time she had seen him. His name was Tomi. He worked under his father in the village. His face certainly wasn't ugly but he wasn't exactly handsome either. He gave her a quick smile but the rest of his face was completely devoid of emotion.

_A sad comparison to Naruto's face,_ the confident mind of Hinata thought slyly.

She and Tomi stood before a low table and a priest. In the land of ninjas, there were several different types of wedding customs to bind a man and woman, but the one that was most prevalent was the tea ceremony.

The bride and groom would listen to a few lines from a priest about the journey they were about to take as one and then they would each drink a cup of tea as the final step to become man and wife.

Hinata and Tomi were kneeling down next to the little table when a clap of thunder rang in the distance. A few of the guests turned to an opening from the hall into a courtyard where rain had started to fall.

_How ironic,_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Ahem," the priest muttered. Hinata and Tomi turned back to the priest who was at the moment pulling out a long scroll.

The priest started to read aloud from the scroll. He was almost inaudible, all he did was mumble. Hinata didn't pay much attention and from the look of Tomi's bored face, he didn't either.

_The worst decision of your life, and then you're stuck listening to some old guy._

_Not now. _

_Listen to him. He's going on about love and commitment and look at who you're marrying, a stranger._ _You think your new husband is gonna care about any of that?_

Hinata eyes flickered towards Tomi and his miserable face. He did seem un-concerned, un-caring, even though his life was about to change forever.

Was he kind, gentle? Was he nice to women? He didn't have much of a choice about the marriage either, but was he regretting it as much as she was?

_Maybe he has a Naruto out there somewhere, a girl Naruto hopefully. _

_That doesn't matter now. _

_Yes it does. You can get out of it. You haven't drunk the tea yet. _

_I will in a few more minutes._

_You really want to go down like this? You're giving up your life for this guy who's never done anything for you. Wouldn't you rather die on a battlefield or on a mission with just a little sense of honor and dignity?_

_I'd rather not die at all._

_This is pathetic. You can't just admit, even to yourself, that you do have a choice. Just stop this. _

_Why fight now? It doesn't matter, Naruto still has no idea how I feel. _

That made the pain even worse. She would have liked to have told him, at some point.

_You still have time! It's not like you're doing anything important. Ditch the wedding and go talk to him!_

_And what do I do if he doesn't feel the same way?_

_But what if he does? It's a fifty fifty chance. You'll never know, you don't want to take that to the grave. _

"And now the tea ceremony." Hinata was so in tune with her struggling thoughts, she didn't notice the Priest was ready for the final step of the wedding. "Would the bride and groom take their cups."

The tea smelled delicious, warm steam was rising. Hinata and Tomi picked up the cups carefully.

"Once you drink this tea, your lives will be intertwined forever." The priest gestured to the two of them to drink.

Tomi raised the cups to his lips. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the tea. Hinata just stared into the swirling liquid. Her reflection surprised her. Her eyes were red and full to the brim with tears.

_Naruto can go on with his life. He'll be a great ninja, maybe even hokage someday. _

While Tomi's eyes were still closed, a tiny drop of water fell from Hinata's eyes into the cup.

She put her bottom lip next to the cup, ready to drink. She could almost taste it.

…_Hinata…Hinata._

It was funny, she thought she could hear Naruto's voice. It sounded just like him, but it was almost like it coming from her head. She just ignored it.

…_Hinata!_

The voice was even louder that time. It was calling out to her. Hinata looked around the room, Tomi eyed her strangely. Hinata didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Hinata!" A couple of people in the hall turned around. The yelling was coming from the courtyard. There was no mistaking Naruto's voice. Hinata put the cup back on the table. She got up and rushed over to the courtyard. Hiashi noticed and he rose up after her.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"Hinata what are you doing?!" Hiashi asked, furiously. He marched angrily toward her. "You can't just stop the ceremony." But Hinata didn't listen, she raced out into the courtyard. It was a little hard for her to run with her long kimono billowing behind her.

"Hinata where are you!?" Naruto's voice was getting closer and closer.

"Naruto! I'm here!" she screamed out. The courtyard was huge and covered by all kinds of flowers and bushes. She could run around in there forever and probably wouldn't find him.

Hiashi and Tomi's parents came rushing into the courtyard right after her, the rain still pouring down. But much to their surprise, and Hinata's, the voice came stumbling out of a bush.

Naruto had managed to find the mansion after he asked a local farmer if he knew where a wedding might be. He told them there was a fancy wedding going on in the house up the next hill. When he came to the mansion, the servants in charge of the house wouldn't let him in because he wasn't an invited guest. So naturally, Naruto improvised.

He made a break for the house through the courtyard. He hoped his shouts would be noticed by Hinata, wherever she was. But it also attracted a few angry servants. Much to Naruto's luck, he was chased right into who he was looking for.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing onto Hinata's shoulders. "Thank goodness I found you."

"What is going on out here?!" Hiashi exclaimed. Before the butterflies in Hinata's stomach could allow her to answer, two servants grabbed Naruto by the back of shirt and pulled him away.

"No don't hurt him!" Hinata begged, growing a little red in the face at seeing Naruto again.

"Get this hooligan out of my home," Tomi's father commanded the two servants. Naruto struggled even more at that.

"Listen Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner."

"Wait a second, I know him, you know him," Hinata said turning to her father. "Please just leave him alone."

"Hiashi, what is the meaning of this?" Tomi's mother asked Hiashi. "You promised us a wedding. Now let's not have any more distractions. Come on now Hinata, my son is waiting in there."

"Please Hinata listen to me! Don't do this," Naruto begged her. The servants were strong, too strong to fight without hurting them. Tsunade wouldn't appreciate Naruto getting in a fight outside of a mission.

"Hinata, I suggest you get in there and marry Tomi!" Her father shouted at her.

"Hey leave her alone!" Naruto shouted just as loud.

"Get out! Get him out now!" Tomi's father yelled to the servants.

"Look Hinata, you don't have to do this. You've made it this far, don't quit now."

"Hinata, get in there!" her father screamed.

"Throw that kid out!"

"Hinata, I know. I know how you feel. Neji and Sakura, they told me everything!"

"STOP!" She couldn't take it any more. The yelling, the orders, the shouts.

_Why don't they just shut u-...wait what did Naruto say?_

"Naruto, what-what are you talking about?"

"They told me Hinata. Your feelings you know, for me," Naruto replied, blushing furiously.

"What is he saying?" Hiashi demanded. "Hinata what are you?" Naruto pushed his way out of the guard's grasp and took Hinata's hands.

"It's ok now. Don't throw your heart away, please. Not for this."

"Hinata, stop! Stop this right now!"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hands tight.

"I know your father's had control of you your whole life, but now it's time to stop."

"Hinata listen to me!"

"It doesn't have to end this way," Naruto said, squeezing her hands back. "I care too much about you."

"Hinata!"

This was so much better than any of her dreams. Naruto just grinned at her, both of their faces were as red as roses.

"You wanna go?" Naruto asked gently.

"Yes. Let's go."

"Hinata! Hinata wait!"

Ninjas are so lucky. They can just disappear in a flash.

……….

It was hard to run through the rain, but even harder with a heavy kimono on.

Hinata had already gotten all the hairpins out and her hair unwoven, but she was having a little trouble with the sash.

"Here, I'll do it," Naruto said, although he had little idea how to untie a kimono sash.

"Thank you," Hinata replied, trying not to faint at the thought of Naruto's hands behind her.

They had stopped by an old broken down shed with an otherwise lovely window. They went inside to hide until the rain stopped. Hinata was at loss at what to say.

"W-why did you come?" Naruto's hands froze. He finished getting the sash undone and Hinata slipped the kimono off. All she was wearing was an undershirt and a pair of black pants.

"I wanted to stop you of course," Naruto said taking off his shirt, to let it dry of course. Hinata put her kimono on the ground, and Naruto followed suit with his shirt.

Hinata's eyes tried to stay away, but they were magnetized to his bare chest. Naruto couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked, even with her makeup running down her face.

"What exactly did Sakura and Neji tell you?"

"Well," Naruto inched up to Hinata and reached out to take her hands. "They said that, you loved me."

Hinata's eyes went from his abs to his eyes in less than a second. It felt like her face was about to burn up in a flame.

"I just don't get it though. Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata lowered her head.

"I never thought that anyone, especially you would love me back."

"That's weird," Naruto said taking her hands into his, "I always felt that too."

She sighed quietly. Oh how she wished that moment had come long before. The two of them, letting all of their feelings out. She leaned in closer to Naruto, his hands were so warm. Naruto started to lean in as well. Their lips were as close to each other as Hinata's had been to that tea cup. She closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her face.

Anything could happen once they left that shed, love, a relationship. There was always that possibility.

**A\N: That's why I support Naruhina, there's always a chance that she will tell him and there's always a chance that he will accept. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I've been having a really stressful past two weeks. It was finals time and all the last minute projects we had to do before took them(as if finals weren't stressful enough). If you leave a review, I hope it'll be a nice one and if you don't like the story, that's fine but the last thing I need right now is a flame or a put down on Naruhina. **

**Thanks again to all the readers out there :) **


End file.
